islefandomcom-20200215-history
Fauna
There are currently 16 dinosaur species in the survival mode, that can be played as in The Isle. Sixteen herbivores and fifteen carnivores are available in the sandbox mode. They come with a variety of skins and each dinosaur has a different gameplay experience, due to their different traits. For example, some dinosaurs are much faster than others while others do a significant amount of damage. Carnivore vs Herbivore Carnivore: Carnivores have to find and hunt other players in order to survive. The player must kill the prey if it is not dead already, once it is dead the player can then feed from the corpse. This is the main drive for players to attack each other, to either chase off or kill the competition or to take down prey. Carnivores generally have a higher damage output relative to size compared to herbivores. Herbivore: Herbivores are not under constant struggle to find food, therefore some, like the Dryosaurus and the Maiasaura, are much less likely to attack however others, like the Stegosaurus and the Triceratops, will defend themselves fiercely and some, like the Shantungosaurus, will even attack potential threats on sight. Most herbivores will be restricted to eating a certain type of plant found in certain biomes, meaning they are restricted to the biomes these plants grow in. Others, like the Psittacosaurus, Camarasaurus ''and the [[Puertasaurus|''Puertasaurus]]'' will be able to feast on multiple plants and survive in multiple biomes. '''Crafting' * Nest Dinosaurs: In Survival mode (most popular): - easy ( good for beginners ) : * Dilophosaurus, Dryosaurus * Gallimimus, * Pachycephalosaurus * Utahraptor - medium: * Allosaurus * Carnotaurus, Ceratosaurus * Diabloceratops, * Maiasaura * Parasaurolophus * Suchomimus - Time consuming: * Giganotosaurus * Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus In Sandbox mode: * ''Albertosaurus'', Acrocanthosaurus, ''Allosaurus'', ''Ankylosaurus'', ''Austroraptor'', Avaceratops * ''Baryonyx'' * ''Camarasaurus'', ''Carnotaurus'', ''Ceratosaurus'' * ''Diabloceratops'', ''Dilophosaurus'', ''Dryosaurus'' * ''Gallimimus'', ''Giganotosaurus'' * ''Herrerasaurus'' * ''Maiasaura'' * Orodromeus * ''Pachycephalosaurus'', Parasaurolophus, ''Psittacosaurus'', ''Puertasaurus'' * ''Shantungosaurus'', ''Spinosaurus'', ''Stegosaurus'', ''Suchomimus'' * ''Therizinosaurus'', ''Triceratops'', Tyrannosaurus * ''Utahraptor'' * ''Velociraptor'' Fully confirmed and modelled: they got a low priority, some will maybe added later after its release or as a DLC. * ''Brachiosaurus'', ''Brontosaurus'', ''Carcharodontosaurus'', ''Compsognathus'', ''Corythosaurus'', ''Diplodocus'', ''Kentrosaurus'', * ''Monolophosaurus'', ''Pachyrhinosaurus'', Plateosaurus, Protoceratops, Rugops, Styracosaurus Strains: Fully confirmed and modelled: - Hyperendocrin ( Type-H ): * ''Colossus'' * ''Tyrannosaurus'' * ''Spinosaurus'' * ''Giganotosaurus'' * ''Carnotaurus'' * ''Utahraptor'' - Neurotenic ( Type-N ): * ''Mastermind'' * ''Spinosaurus'' - Magna ( Type-M ): * Magnatyrannus - Tissoplastic ( Type-T ): * ''Reaper'' ( only the 3d model ) - Other: * Cannibal Pterosaurs: * ''Quetzalcoatlus'' ( removed because it can easily be misused for megapacking) Upcoming: * Pteranodon Mammals: In-game: * Humans Non-Dinosaurian Reptiles: In-game: * None Fully confirmed and modelled: * Deinosuchus ( playable, except in Survival [ as a AI ] ) Fully confirmed * Mosasaurus ( As a AI in a pool ) Upcoming: * Rauisuchus, Titanoboa Fish In-game: * None Fully confirmed and modelled: * Modern-Day Fish Rumored or Mentioned: Dinosaurs: * Beipiaosaurus?, Deinocheirus?, Deinonychus?, Diplodocus, Einiosaurus?, Falcarius?, Gigantoraptor?, Iguanodon?, Lambeosaurus?, Marshosaurus?, Miragaia?, Nothronychus?, Ornithomimus?, Oviraptor?, Pelagornis?, Protoceratops?, Saichania?, Scelidosaurus?, Troodon? Strains: - Neurotenic: * Type-A Dilophosaurus, Utah ( 04:05 ), Giga ( 04:40 ) - Tisso: * Rex ( 06:08 ), Raptor ( 08:03 ) Pterosaurs: * Dimorphodon?, Pterodactylus? Mammals * Bear?, Deer?, Horse?, Wild boar?, Goats?, Woolly mammoth? Non-Dinosaurian Reptiles:: * Megalania?, Kaprosuchus?, Predator X (Pliosaurus)?] Fish: * Dunkleosteus, Parahelicoprion/''Helicoprion?, ''Megalodon?, Chladoselache?, Gillicus/Xiphactinus? Scrapped: * ''Dakotaraptor'', Megaraptor, JP Raptor, Majungasaurus Category:Animals Category:Information